1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device and method of shaping the visors of caps and, more particularly, to a device and method of heating and cooling such a visor while curving the visor into a predetermined curvature, thus allowing a curved configuration of the visor to be maintained almost permanently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a cap is a soft, light hat, which has a curved visor protruding at the front and is worn on the head, thus giving protection from rain, snow and strong light from the sun. Several types of caps, classified in accordance with their use, are known. Some people use such caps as accessories for decorative purpose or showing one's marked individuality.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical cap 1 is comprised of a dome-shaped crown 2, which is made of natural or synthetic fiber cloth. A stiff visor 4, which is formed into a predetermined shape using a hard synthetic resin, protrudes at the front of the crown 2.
Such a visor 4 is typically and closely covered with cloth prior to being sewn to the front of the crown 2. When the above cap 1 is worn on the head, the visor 4 is manually shaped into a curvature by a user, thus allowing the cap 1 to closely fit to the head and give protection from strong light from sun, and showing the user's marked individuality.
However, such a stiff visor is made of a hard synthetic resin, thus being problematic in that it is not easy to shape the visor into a desired curvature and to maintain the desired curvature. That is, the stiff visor easily restores its original flat shape due to elasticity of its hard synthetic resin material and requires repeatedly shaping into the desired curvature, thereby being inconvenient to users.